


Ramblings of a submissive

by irrelevant3lephant



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bondage, Brat, Consensual Sex, Control, DDLG, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Spankings, Submission, Trust, machocist, rope, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant3lephant/pseuds/irrelevant3lephant
Summary: Poems and short stories from the brain of a masochist, submissive with little tendencies. Some are fantasy. Some are loosely based on reality. Some are reality but will you be able to differentiate which is which?





	1. Control Relinquished

Control relinquished. It is not mine. It is his. I am his. I am here to serve all of facets of his pleasure and needs. 

Occasionally though, I need reminded. I need reminded of your ownership. My snarkiness will push back and I will defy you. You will have to tame me and bring me back down to where I belong.

Your hand wrapped tightly around my throat. I hold eye contact and spit into your face. A flame in your eyes, a low displeased growl, and a hard, open handed smack to my cheek. This levels me, this time. 

Control relinquished. It is not mine. It is his. I am his. I WILL serve all facets of his pleasure and needs.


	2. Made for This

I was made for this  
My hair for pulling  
My tits for sucking  
My back for scratching  
I was made for this

I was made for this   
My eyes for watering   
My mouth for opening  
My throat for fucking  
I was made for this

I was made for this   
My legs for spreading  
My holes for fucking   
My ass for smacking  
I was made for this

I was made for this  
My thighs for squeezing  
My knees for kneeling   
My ankles for grabbing   
I was made for this

I was made for this  
Standing at attention   
Taking commands  
Obeying your rules  
I was made for you


	3. Be Gentle, Go Slow

Be gentle  
Go slow  
Please, remember, for years   
For years, I have stood alone.

I want this  
I swear I do  
No demands but there is something   
Something I need from you

Be gentle  
Go slow  
My walls are built quite high

I want it  
I crave it   
But still behind them is where I hide

Be gentle  
Go slow  
I swear I am worth it  
You will see

We will break these bricks  
Piece by piece  
With trust and respect   
You WILL see

This is me  
But let's be one  
I will give you my mind   
And I will give you my body  
It will be yours

But, please....  
Be gentle   
Go slow  
And I will no longer stand   
I will kneel  
Awaiting your command


	4. Only Good Girls Get Spankings

You walk toward me. There is a burning in your eyes. A low growl followed by a sadistic smirk. 

I am cornered. I am flighty. I look left and right. No escape.   
This is a dance we do. You step forward and I step back.   
Until....  
Until there is an abrupt stop, as my back presses against the wall. My heart seems to stop and, well, my flight instinct, it is frozen.

You raise an eyebrow and grab my wrist twisting just enough to make it uncomfortable. Your eyes light up at my discomfort and my attempted escape.

We both know there was no chance of escape but you like watching me squirm. You knew my next move before I did. 

Lost in thought, I feel you let go of my hand and slide your hand up to my shoulder. Pushing my hair back as I feel your warm, rough fingertips delicately trace my collar bone.   
"No hiding, slut"

You grab me in one quick motion. Your front pressed tightly against my back. You take a handful of hair and yank my head back as you lean down and bite, hard. I make an audible gasp/moan hybrid. This only fuels you.  
"Hands behind you back, slut"  
"Yes, Daddy"  
Keeping my hair in one hand, you take my wrist in the other pushing me towards the place we go. 

The place where your all wishes are obediently filled by one or many of my holes.   
The place evil is met with willingness   
The place where I am given what I deserve, nothing more and nothing less

My steps are heavy as your voice echos in my head, "Only good girls get spankings"

(When you are a masochist)


End file.
